Ken Masters
Ken (ケン or 拳? "Fist"), also known by his full name, Ken Masters (ケン・マスターズ Ken Masutāzu?), is one of the fighters aiding Guile in the rescue of Akiko Arigami Biography Appearance Ken is most easily recognized by his sparring gloves and bright red gi with the sleeves ripped off, similar to Ryu's. His gi has the sleeves neatly removed, and it is usually seen in better shape than Ryu's, since he can easily afford to keep up with and/or own spares. He has blonde hair and long eyebrows. He wears a black belt at his waist and fights barefooted. Personality While Ryu is the more serious and stoic of the two, Ken is the complete opposite - flamboyant, unorthodox and unpredictable. He is an alpha male with a giant ego and constantly reminds his opponents about his greatness. While he can be brash, egotistical, and arrogant at times, his heart is pure. He is generally kind, friendly, a good person, and very easygoing. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it looks. Like Ryu, he believes in honor, hard work, endurance, and discipline. He always gives his opponents the utmost respect, whether it is his master Gouken, or his best friend Ryu. Background When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son would become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals. When Ryu was 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu decided to travel the world in order to continue his training, whereas Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his master, Gouken, and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken won the International Black Belt Award five times. During this time he met a very attractive girl named Eliza, who became his girlfriend. After winning the tournament the final time, Ken returned to his training ground to tell his master Gouken the good news. There, he witnessed his master's death at the hands of Akuma. Enraged and grief-stricken, he attacked Akuma, only to be knocked to the ground by a single blow. Ken began wandering the world in search of Akuma, and his friend and fellow student Ryu; he wanted to tell Ryu what happened to their master, and also hoped to win a match against him. He eventually finds Ryu in seclusion. Ryu is dejected upon seeing his long-time friend, but Ken makes him go try out a spar anyway. After winning, Ken realizes how stressed out his best friend is since his fight with Sagat. Ryu explains to Ken that deep within him there is a burning rage - a power trying to overcome him. Giving Ryu his red headband, Ken tells him to stay focused, which greatly cheers Ryu up. Ken returns home and, with Eliza's support, begins training harder, knowing even with his recent feelings, that Ryu is always stronger than he looks. Ken begins to wonder about his own life. Ryu seemed to be on the right track again, but what of him? Along the road to proving himself again, he encounters Karin, who tells him she has followed his career and is trying to best her rival Sakura to prove she is superior. Ken advises her it's good to have a rival, not for supremacy, but to keep on training harder and focusing. With this, Ken finds himself again and is focused once more. Going off to meet up with Sakura, they have a friendly match, and Ken finally realizes that Ryu has the right idea all along. Both he and Sakura begin to travel to find Ryu, but their path crosses with that of Shadaloo dictator M. Bison. Ken confronts him but is easily defeated and placed under Bison's hypnosis. Bison then uses brainwashed Ken to lure Ryu out of hiding. Once Ryu shows up, Bison makes Ken fight him. Ryu wins and manages to release Ken of Bison's mind control. Ryu then proceeds to fight Bison but loses and, just like Ken before him, is turned into a slave of Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat appears and, enraged by Bison's actions, engages Ryu in an attempt to break Bison's mental grip on him. Ken, now free and aided by Sakura, attacks Bison. This intervention, along with Sagat's presence, makes Ryu come to his senses. Recovered, Ryu takes on Bison once more. Bison senses Ryu's dark power (which Bison describes as "The ultimate form of Psycho Power") and attempts to manipulate Ryu's mind once again. At his friends urging, Ryu resists and defeats Bison with a powerful Hadoken. Ken is happy to see his old friend again. With a promise of a new duel, the two part their ways. After this Ken decided to retire to begin an interesting career as a film star. During this time Ken got engaged to Eliza. Story To prove that he is not all media hype, like Johnny Cage Ken regularly moonlights by going on wild adventures regularly fighting the forces of evil. So when Guile called him to aid in the rescue Akiko Arigami Ken gladly accepted and even offered Guile his yacht Guile, Keiko, Ken Masters and Blanka were going over the latest satellite photos when they were joined by Nabiki and Cologne. When Keiko informed them that the reason they found Lao so fast was that she must of known that they were coming Ken froze upon realizing that the reports Guile received were fake. Ken woke up in the same chamber as all the other men. When Lao came revealing Nabiki’s curse to take her away Ken made sure that she had saved everyone which she’d confirmed. Ken attempted to break out of the cage but not only was the room to confining but the other’s could be hurt. There was also the fact that they were being held over a pit with no knowledge of what was in it. For the next couple hour Bison and Honda tried to bend the bars to no effect. Luckily Mousse eventually came too and let all the men out with a key he had swiped from his captive. He let them out just in time for Ranma and Ryoga to take out there Undine guards. Ken was the first to mention how much stronger he felt causing Cologne to go into another lengthy discussion on the nature of ki and why the group wasn’t tired after fighting for so long before being cut off by Guile. The first person of their group that they came across was Blanka who was being diligently looked after by Lao’s crewmen much to the horror of the others. After freeing him Blanka informed them that Cammy and Chun-Li were in the next room. Honda deciding that it was his turn to knock thrust both meaty hands out and the door splintered as if struck by a battering ram. The group once again froze upon seeing Cammy and Chun-li having sex causing Bison to wish he had a camera. While he was enjoying the show Bison was surprised by how furious Guile was at seeing this. The group suddenly came to halt when they were attacked by multiarmed creature. They mangaged to fight it off until Lao arrived. Ken was the first to attack unleashing his Hado Sho Ryu Ken at the pirate only for her to easily dodge and send him flying. Guile’s team recovered by the time Perfume and Ukyo showed up and rushed Lao’s opposing sides while Nabiki held back and studied the Amazon's defenses. Ken hesitated after Lao easily took them out again as he realized that she was seriously holding back. Deciding to get serious as well Ken got into an aggressive stance only for Lao to freeze him in place. Ken was impressed after the fight between Lao and Neko-Nabiki touched the ceiling causing it exploded upward yet they never stopped fighting. After everyone shook of the last of their daze the group took the opportunity to escape. Keiko led everyone to the chamber of the Dragon Orb, the source of most of the ships magic. On the way she was force to deal with a number of Undine guards impressing Ken with her ki technique. After explaining how she was doing this without activating her curse Akane was surprised that she was dispatching them temporarily. This caused Keiko to get into an argument the others as the Undine’s were her friends. Luckily it was broken up by Kodachi before anything could happen. Everyone followed Keiko into the chamber where she explained that no one would attack them there. Unfortunately Ryoga wanted to destroy the orb for what Lao did to Akane. Keiko was vehemently against this sparking another argument between her and everyone else who felt that Lao was evil and had to pay. After Keiko explained that destroying the orb would kill not only the many innocent people on it but them as well they agreed. Unfortunately Ryoga decided to force the issue and though Keiko attempted to stop him he ended up accidently destroying the outer layer of the orb. The magic of the orb caused everyone in the room to relive their memories. After Lao was able to fix the problem and admonish Keiko for bringing them to the chamber. To keep them from further causing trouble Lao used her abilities to trap them all in cages. Guile found himself in a cage alongside Keiko and Kodachi, while Akane was with Ryoga and Ukyo still held perfume. Cammy and Chun-Li were disgusted to find themselves sharing one cage, while Bison and Honda were no less surprised at finding themselves crowded into the same cramped space. Blanka and Cologne were similarly sharing the same quarters while Ken was hanging solo, much to his surprise and disappointment. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. After being informed that the cages were merely an illusion Ken attemptet to break out but was told by Cologne to wait for the right moment. When storming Phat’s island strong hold Guile had Ken take the lead assault. Tearing through the Phat’s men with a devastating Ki blast Ken informed Guile that his section was secured. After everything was done and everyone was ready to go home Hinako reminded Nabiki that they were supposed to be getting Palm trees for the school so Ken used his wealth to have them flown in. Category:Continuum-59343921